


Jabbergawa

by StarfruitSpice



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Bestiality, Gangbang, M/M, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, bottom katagawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 09:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21354169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarfruitSpice/pseuds/StarfruitSpice
Summary: Katagawa slips in the jungle swamp of Eden-6 and meets a horny tribe of jabbers. You can guess what happens next.
Relationships: Katagawa Jr./Jabbers
Kudos: 20





	Jabbergawa

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a fun little idea i had. If ya'll like it maybe i'll write more misadventures of Katagawa with other fun critters.
> 
> the name is bc everyone was tickled by my discord status lol

“Ugh, this place is disgusting.” Katagawa shook the muck he had just stepped in off his boot, only to take a step back and step in even more muck. “I hate this place. Why am I here again?” 

Troy’s voice filtered into his earpiece. “You’re there to meet with our other sponsor, Aurelia. Quit griping and get to Jakobs Manor.” There was silence for a moment, where Katagawa could hear Troy complaining inaudibly to his sister. “Next time, just take one of _ our _ ships. It wouldn’t have crashed.” 

Katagawa mocked him with his hands. Troy couldn’t see him. He mildly hoped Tyreen couldn’t either. Sirens were confusing. And infuriating. His ship only crashed because no one told him about the atmosphere’s pull. His landing didn't even get him near his destination! And his crew was wiped out, so he didn't even have anyone to protect him through the horrible swamp jungle.

The area he found himself in was thick, and no matter what way he was looking it seemed to be the same. He could hear the sounds of the wildlife screaming in the distance, but as long as he steered clear of the swampy homes of the grogs and kept his ratch repellent going he seemed to be fine.

The muddy ground, however, was going to be the death of him. His shoes were absolutely ruined. The bottoms of his pants even more so. He looked down at their sorry state before sighing and trudging on. He was going to get more money if these Calypsos were true to their word. Then he could buy a whole new wardrobe to impress Rhys with.

“Stupid ship crashing. Stupid atmosphere. Stupid  _ paradise _ .” He groaned. “ _ Promethea _ is more of a paradise. Stupid  _ Atlas _ not giving up his throne- Whoa!” Katagawa slipped, falling through a thick patch of bushes down through a muddy slide, hitting his head on the ground harder than he thought mud was capable of. 

Eventually he slid to a stop, dazed and staring at the canopy. He blinked, the setting sun being brighter than it really should be, and tried to pick himself up. He almost cried at the state of his suit. “How is anyone supposed to take me seriously?!” He whined at the trees. They silently mocked him in return. Leaves shaking, odd little tree houses rocking slowly. Katagawa stared in confusion as a pair of eyes blinked out at him. And then another. He frantically tried to get up, hand slipping in the muck and landing him face down in it. He sputtered, spitting out the foul taste and looked up to see some monkey like creature in front of him, curiously watching him as it held- oh god that sure was a gun in its hand. 

“Ah- H-Hello! I am- I am Katagawa, Head of Mergers and Acquisitions at Maliwan. You wouldn’t happen to- have a name? Speak a _human_ language?” He offered nervously. The creature- he vaguely remembers seeing them called jabbers in a travel magazine- cocked its head at him. 

The jabber made some noises at him, and pointed the gun threateningly at him. Katagawa immediately threw up his hands in defense. He missed the Zer0 tech dearly, it would help him in this sticky situation. There was no one around maybe he could… Ugh, speak their language. 

“O-ook, eee, aahh?” He grimaced at his own voice. The jabber hopped back, seemingly confused. It lowered the gun. Katagawa smiled to himself. “Ook! Ook ee oo!” 

The other jabbers seemed to enjoy it as well, hopping over and imitating him. It was a little fun. Katagawa kept mimicking their sounds, alternating high and low pitches, getting up and hoping he could just walk away. Then the larger jabber grabbed him by the hair. 

“Ow! Hey! We were getting along!” The jabber yanked him down, pushing his face into the mud. Another jabber gripped his ass, and pressed itself against him, gently humping him. “Whoa- Nonono, I only fuck people and robots!” He protested. “Animals are  _ filthy _ !”

The jabber in front of him had other ideas. It yanked his hair again, forcing him to look at it stroke itself in his face. Its dick was smaller than Katagawa would have imagined, though it grew with each stroke of the jabber’s paw. The head split into 4 separate knobs, looking more like a half formed hand than a dick. At the base was an odd rounded swelling, that  _ must _ have been some form of infection. 

He was too busy focusing on the larger jabber’s dick in disgust to notice the one behind him had moved away. That focus was brought back when it started to tug at his pants. “Hey!” He tried to reach behind him, only to be yanked back by the one in front of him. “No! No pulling my pants! Oo! Ook!” 

It stopped for a second, before pulling even harder, his pants finally being pulled down and exposing his bare ass to the chilled jungle air. “Hey!” The jabber seemed delighted, and prodded it’s grubby finger at his hole. He shuddered, which only seemed to urge the jabber on, and it finally breached him. He’d had much larger, so it didn't hurt, but the surprise made him moan out. 

The jabber in front shoved its dick in his mouth. It felt leathery, and was smaller than he was used to. The swelling was oddly firm, and he found himself reminded of a few gags he enjoyed. He tried to pull away, to push the thing out with his tongue, but the jabber seemed to like that, as it thrust into his mouth with a fervor. 

He felt silly, helplessly sucking the dick of a jabber while another one curled a finger inside him. Then it added another finger, and a third, at which point if started to try to spread his asshole open. He tried to shake it off, but it only tugged at his hole harder.

The one at his back then finally gave up on fingering him, and decided to put something else in to explore his insides instead. Katagawa protested around the dick in his mouth as he felt the knobby head pushing inside his hole. He trashed his body to no avail, as a few other jabbers seemed to be joining the party. He felt one land on his back, stroking his sides- no doubt trying to remove more of his clothes as he was spit roasted. The hard thrusting was almost too much for him to handle, the jabbers dicks weren't particularly big, but it still managed to get deep enough to make him gag around it. 

The large jabber’s trusts got more erratic and fast, a thick slime starting to pour out of it’s cock- it was cumming, he realized in a panic. The taste was familiar- almost like the muck he’d gotten into his mouth before, just a little saltier. He tried to spit it out, but it was filling his mouth so much it was just easier to swallow. The slime- the cum- seemed to be getting thicker. It felt more like pudding, and he had to keep himself from gagging at the texture.

The jabber behind him started to cum as well, Katagawa could feel the fluids pouring inside him. The large one in front pulled out of his mouth with one final pump of the thickest cum he’d ever felt- and he spat it out dramatically. At least it was fast. 

Or, so he thought. Another jabber, dick already hard and ready was at his face and thrusting into his mouth before he could move- the one behind him finishing with its own thick gooey cum. He noticed with mild horror that the cum wasn’t pouring out of his body, not like he was used to. He couldn’t even turn to look when yet another jabber was shoving itself inside him. 

He gave a muffled protest, trying to turn on his echo for help- no, no he couldn’t possibly get help from anyone. He would die if anyone saw him like  _ this _ . The jabbers were fast- perhaps he could just… Ride it out. He felt his own dick twitch with interest, and he felt a bit sick. 

Katagawa reached down with a muddy hand and stroked himself in time with the jabbers, letting himself enjoy it fully. The mud helped lube things up and he made a soft noise around the jabber, the vibrations from his moan setting it off. The now familiar cum pouring into his mouth faster than he sound swallow it down. He shook his hips, trying to urge the jabber behind him to shoot off it’s load too, as another jabber was pushing it’s dick to his mouth. 

It was disgusting, and filthy as all heck, but it filled him nicely and the warm bodies felt really good. Thick cum filled his stomach, and dribbled out of his mouth when it overflowed as he was filled again and again. 

He felt a fresh jabber pushing itself into his ass, and heard another start to angrily squawk and slam itself into the ground, clearly impatient and not wanting to be left for last. On his 6th jabber blowjob, he couldn't turn to look or stop the argument, but he could feel the paws of the one already trying to fuck him clinging to his hips, claws digging into his soft flesh as it was pulled from behind. He was close, just these last few jabbers and he was sure the group would be tired out, and he could leave, if only these last two jabbers would be patient and wait for their turn. Then there was another angry squabble, and he felt the cock head of another jabber being added to his ass. 

It wasn't much of a stretch, not until he felt the bulbous knobs shove into him at alternating thrusts. He moaned, the feeling sending shivers of pleasure up his spine as he neared his own orgasm. Katagawa put his effort into sucking off the jabber, reaching up with the hand he had been using to touch himself to cup it's surprisingly hefty balls. 

He felt another set of paws grab his hair and pull back, as a fourth jabber joined in to rub its cock against the back of his head frantically. It was bliss. Even if his hair would be ruined. 

All the jabbers seemed to speed up at the same time, driving all the thoughts from Katagawa's head as he came hard. He felt one of the jabbers behind him cum first, closely followed by the second, filling his ass simultaneously, flooding his insides with more fluid than he would have thought possible. The jabber at his head came quickly after, getting its fluid in his hair, the thinner portion dripping down his forehead like candle wax. He felt the balls in his hand tighten, and he pulled away, gently massaging the jabber's orgasm out, letting the fluid spray his face. 

The jabbers’ fluids came to a stop, and they pulled their dicks out and away from him as they stumbled away in a stupor before passing out on the jungle swamp floor. He was left a mess, and was finally free to rest. He shakily pulled up his pants, irritably finding his pants wouldn't button from the stretch of his belly, so he left them apart. There were jabbers asleep all around him, and he knew his face and hair were a mess. 

He panted for a moment, then wiped off the cum where he could, grabbing some mud to mess up his own hair further. He'd tell the Calypsos and Aurelia that he slipped. He didn't have to explain what happened after. 

And well, if he decided to get a few pet jabbers for home after  _ this _ who was to blame him. 


End file.
